Forever With You
by immagina
Summary: A fic about how the girls missed the loved ones in Cephiro. Will they go back there to see Lantis, Ferio and Clef? read! mainly focuses on Umi and Clef. r&r minna!
1. Default Chapter

Forever With You   
chapter 1  
  
  
  
Three long years have passed since their last visit to Cephiro. Each of the Magic Knights held those beautiful memories in their hearts. For them, it's an experience they could, never, ever forget....  
  
~~oO@Oo~~  
  
Umi Ryuzaki, now 18 years old, taller, her dazzling blue hair have grown much longer and her crystaline saphire eyes became more mezmerizing to catch a man's attention in a moment's notice, sighed as she lays in her bed, thinking, *I miss Cephiro so much, I them so much...the people there...Ascot, Ferio, Lantis, Presea...and Clef..I miss him so very much..*  
  
Ever since Umi and Clef admitted their feelings for each other, neither could stop thinking about one another. She can still clearly remember the time when they were alone in the garden of the palace, watching the breathtaking sun sets into the horizon as the skies turn into velvety black from a dark shade of orange. " Umi, I have to say this to you...before it eats me up inside...Ai-ai shi-shiteru...every since my eyes met yours, I know I don't deserve someone like you, but still...I can't hold it much any longer..Ai shiteru.."  
  
Umi smiled dreamily as she reminicsed that remarkable moment. She can picture Clef's handsome face, his eyes twinkling at the darkness and his soft lips as he spilled those three words that went directly into the very depth of Umi's soul. At first, she doesn't know how to react, for she'd been totally shocked, and her heart seemed to beat faster and seemed to pop out of her body any minute. Her cheeks turned into an evident shade of red which made Clef drew himself to her more. *I never expected him to build up the same kind of feelings for me. I thought I'm just an obnoxious kid which always disracts his concentration...but I've been wrong..* The words she told him on that very night still echoes in her heart.." Oh gods Clef... I love you too, with all my heart..I'm afraid that you would reject me...but now.." Clef silenced her with a passionate kiss and after that, he said, looking into her saphire eyes intently, yet lovingly.." There's nothing to be afraid of, Umi...koibito..."   
  
Suddenly, she woke up from her reverie and snapped back to reality as the phone rang. *Kisama...* Umi muttured under her breath as she reached the phone to answer. " Moshi moshi..."   
  
" Hey, Umi-chan, It's Hikaru, well you know, Fuu-chan and I missed Cephiro so much since it's been three years since our last visit and--"   
  
"Oh Hikaru, I missed it too...especially the people there.." *and Clef* Umi added silently.   
  
"Sugoi!! Umi-chan, do you know what we're thinking?"  
  
"Hmmm......masaka...honto wa? you're planning to go back to Cephiro?!?!" Umi asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai!! Hai, Umi-chan!!"  
  
"Oh..my..I don't know what to say...but I'd love to!!" Umi said, happily.  
  
"Sugoi!! We'll meet you at Tokyo Tower later...hmmmm...2 pm, ne?"  
  
"Sou ka...ok!! I'll be there!!"  
  
"Ok, see you!! ja!!"  
  
"Ja!!" Umi said as she put the phone down. * I'm gonna see Clef again...*  
  
  
~~oO@Oo~~  
  
whew...gomen ne if the first part's kinda short..but oh, well..it's my fic anyway...dont forget to send your comments!! It will be freely accepted! mail me at chezzka_nevermind@usa.net!! gomen for the wrong grammars...oh well, im just 14 yrs. old..you cant expect that much from me...ehehhe...^_^x;;  
  
chapter two, coming up!!  
  
disclaimers: i dont own any of the MKR characters, obviously, just the story line..so minna, dont sue me...dont have any money...ehehehe...just sharing a piece of my imagination...^_^x;;  
  
ja ne!! pls review!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Forever With You  
chapter 2  
  
  
"Sumimasen.."   
  
"G-gomen ne..."  
  
"G-gomen nasai, Im in a hurry, if you'd excuse me..."  
  
*Kisama, why do these people get on my way?!? Can't they see Im in a hurry?!?!* Umi said to herself as she ran hurriedly to the significant tower. She's wearing a baby blue colored spaghetti straps and flared pants with a cute blue sketchers to complete her attire. Her blue hair swayed gracefully touching her pale, ivory skin while running towards the destined area.   
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she saw her two best friends waiting and waving their hands to her excitedly.   
  
"Umi-san, what too you so long? We've been waiting for you..." Fuu said. " Look Fuu, Ferio's.. not gonna disappear from... Cephiro if we arrived there a few minutes late..ok? I still finished some errands at home that's...why I'm..late..." Umi retorted, grasping for breath. Fuu blushed at the mere thought. *My Ferio...* Fuu matured more now, she'd taken her glasses away, letting people see those clear emerald eyes which Ferio loves so much. Her golden, curly hair had also grown, almost matching Princess Emeraude's. She'd been more confident of herself, trashing away the once, timid person she was. She wore a green miniskirt with a white haltered blouse to serve as a top. *No wonder Ferio has fallen for her..* Umi thought, noticing Fuu's appearance and change.  
  
"Ne Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, you guys ready?" Hikaru asked. The excitment in her crimson ruby eyes seemed so evident. *Lantis...you just don't know how much i missed you..* "Now now, Hikaru if you're ready, then so are we!! Fuu and I know that you can't wait to see Lantis just as much as we want to see Ferio and Clef, eh?" "Ah..heheh..honto.." Just like the two, Hikaru changed, her long, ruby hair is no longer in braid, but loosed, as it alows the wind to play with it and danced in the air. Her ruby eyes sparkled more and her naive thoughts changed into a young woman's. She's sexier, (oh well, they all are ^_^;;) revealing her perfect curves by her figure-hugging red blouse reflecting her features. She wore black slacks to match it and a black boots to go with it. *I hope Lantis's goin' to like me more...can he recognize me? This new Hikaru?* Hikaru pondered dreamily.   
  
Then, in a snap of a finger a light formed within the three friends after Hikaru recited the summoning spell. "Cephiro, here we come!!" They said in unision. Suddenly, the flash of light vanished, together with the Magic Knights.   
  
======~~~@~~~======  
  
"Kuso, that hurts.." Umi cursed, lifting one hand to soothe her head. "Visiting Cephiro is not easy, i guess. That fall gave me a damn headache.." Hikaru added rubbing her throbing temples. "Speaking of Cephiro, are we here already?" Fuu asked her friends, noticing the change of surroundings. "I guess we're here..I can smell the familiar fragrance of the place.." Umi observed. "Hey, isn't this place familiar...i mean this looks like---"   
  
"The palace garden!!!" Fuu and Umi said together.  
  
Umi bluhsed as she recalled the event that happened there. "This is the place where Clef and I---"   
  
"Kissed???" Hikaru said aloud, finishing Umi's statement and closing her eyes, pouting her lips as if ready to kiss anyone. Umi smacked Hikaru in the head fully, making Hikaru's eyes dance in spiral movements due to dizziness. Fuu sweatdropped.  
  
" You don't have to do that Umi-chan.." Hikaru responded after she recovered. "Hmph!"   
  
"Who's in there?!?!" A familiar voice said as he comes to the Mgic Knights to confront them. "You're nothing but in..tru...d-der...." His musculine voice failed to finish his last word as he saw the newly bloomed Hikaru eyeing him intensely, as if to memorize his every feature.  
  
"L-lantis...." Hikaru breathed in. "Oh gods..look at you..." *How handsome he is...he is taller, his eyes are sexier...* Hikaru said to herself.   
  
"H-hikaru..? I-is that really you..?" Lantis stammered, totally shocked. "Hai, hai Lantis!! It's me!!" they ran into each others arms and Lantis swung her in air happily. "I missed you so much..itooshi.." "Oh Lantis..." They hugged each other once more before drifting off, entering into their own world.  
  
"Oh, look at those two love birds.." Fuu sighed. "Yeah, whenever they see each other,as if they're the only humans existing..." Umi added.   
  
Not long after, Fuu recognized someone she'd been longing to see ever since. He walked into the hallway and then to the garden, with his shining long, green hair tied together matching his outfit. His cross-shaped scar made Fuu realize that it's really Ferio who's heading to their place.  
  
"Ferio!!" Fuu cried in happiness and jooged her way to where the prince is standing.  
  
Ferio stopped dead in his track as he heard the familiar sweet voice he'd been dreaming to hear. Her face glowed as she continued her way to him. "Oh my..Fuu!!!" He hugged her fiercely as if to never let go.  
  
"I missed you sooo much!!" They said together and laughed. Fuu rested her head into his arms and they sat in the bench, sharing past events.  
  
"Oi, Umi!! there's also someone waiting for you!! He's up there! " Ferio said, pointing his finger to the window of Clef's room, due to noticing Umi's disapointment in finding him. "Ehh?? oh...ehehehe...thanks Ferio. Enjoy both of you!! ja!! " Umi waved to them as she stroll here way to the palace. She stopped for a while and teased them, "Be careful both of you...and Ferio..take care of Fuu..don't do *anything* yet, eh?" The two blushed deeply. "Of course, Umi-san, we know that. ehehehe..." Fuu said, covering up. Umi winked at them before vanishing into the palace.  
  
  
*Clef...*  
  
======~~~@~~~======  
  
  
*Kuso...where is that room...?*  
  
Umi is searching for the room which Ferio ponted at earlier, yet, she can't find the right one, not mentioning she opened 5 wrong rooms that are all occuped by some bitchy ladies desperate to make love with any man they meet.  
  
After what seemed like forever, she found a glass-colored window that reflected and illuminated her beautiful form. She took a glimpse inside and saw something...someone she could not believe was seeing. Umi saw the familiar staff, and saw the familiar shining silvery hair which can only belong to the one she's longing to see...longing to feel.   
  
Step by step, she knocked and opened the door gently with her heart racing. *Gods, I can't believe it..I'm here...*  
  
"Umi.....?"   
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~oO@Oo~~  
  
sugoi...ehehehe...the 2nd chapter's finished. chapter 3..coming up!!  
  
again, comments are freely accepted, mail me at chezzka_nevermind@usa.net   
  
Gomen ne for the wrong grammars. Standard disclaimers apply!! I don't own any of the characters, only the story line.   
  
pls r&r!! ja!!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Forever With You  
chapter 3  
  
----~~o0O^@^O0o~~----  
  
"Umi...?"  
  
"C-clef...y-yes...It's me....oh gods...it's really you!!!!" Umi responded and walked towards where Clef is sitting and hugged him tight, feeling his familiar sweet scent again. *It's really you...*  
  
"Umi...koibito...I missed you so much..I love you so...oh..ai shiteru..." Clef replied as he hugged her and rocked her back and forth. (oh, i forgot to tell you, Clef is tall here...just like in the OVA...^_^;; he's more handsome when he's tall that's why...^^;) He wiped away tears of joy from Umi's cheeks with his thumb and smiled at her.   
  
"I want us to be like this forever...no worries, no fears...no pain..pain of letting go and leaving each other...I don't want to go through that again..." Umi whispered. Her saphire eyes became filled with tears again.  
  
"I know Umi...I know...We'll never part again...I assure you...I don't care if you're only 18 and Im 745 yrs. old...I don't care if you're from another world..I don't care if others object our love...what's essential is that we're together..love knows no age nor race...and I'm willing to love you in a way I understand it...in a way we'll be happy..." Clef mentioned, facing Umi.  
  
"Oh Clef..." Umi can't believe those words are really real. She hugged him once more and they kissed hungrily.   
  
"I can't believe you're really here. A while ago, I felt your presence but I wasn't sure if you're here or if I'm only dreaming. I can't deny the fact that I miss you so that's why I thought its only my imagination...I don't want to make assumptions right away and be disppointed...but I was wrong. It's no dreams...its real...its reality...its you..Umi..." Clef whispered softly to Umi's ears lovingly after the kiss that made Umi shiver and blush furiously.   
  
Having listened to those words, words full of power and love, Umi looked into his soft, kind eyes and said, "You're right Clef, its no dream..I'm really here, cradled in your strong arms. I'll always be here for you...forever with you...Clef..itooshi..."  
  
The two lovers closed their eyes and filled the space between them as Umi melted trustingly into Clef's arms and kissed passionately once more.   
  
"Yes Umi...together...you and I...forever..."  
  
"Forever... with you....."  
  
  
~~oWaRi~~  
  
  
  
yay!!!!!! its done!!! *jumps* ehehehehe...sugoi...^^; thanks for reading!! comments, once again are freely accepted, mail me at chezzka_nevermind@usa.net  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!! I don't own any of these characters, obviously. Only the story line. Gomen ne minna, for the wrong grammars!!!   
  
ja!! r&r!! ^^;; 


End file.
